


Zoe's Discovery

by Djapchan



Category: Eureka
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nosy Teenager, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something odd is happening in the bunker and Zoe is determined to find out what is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoe's Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old story I moved to AO3. This one was written in 2010. Thanks to NeeneBlueGirl for beta-reading

Zoe woke with a start and listened intently to the nightly sounds of the bunker. Nothing seemed amiss, but she was sure something or rather some irregular noise, must have woken her up.

“S.A.R.A.H. lights, dimmed to 10 percent.”

The lights flickered on and she gripped the water bottle right beside her bed. She swallowed some of the water, still listening intently for something out of place.

“Is something wrong?” S.A.R.A.H.’s voice startled her slightly but Zoe answered dutifully:

“I’m not sure yet, S.A.R.A.H. Is something irregular happening inside the bunker?”  
Living in a house with a personality could be a blessing or a big mess. S.A.R.A.H. needed way too long to answer “No.” so Zoe was even more alerted now than she’d been before.

“S.A.R.A.H., what is it?”

“I’m not allowed to tell you, Zoe.”

“Who…” But Zoe never finished the question and added instead: “No, let me guess: my father forbid you to tell me about it, whatever ‘it’ is, right?”

“Yes.”

Zoe sighed in annoyance. She couldn’t blame S.A.R.A.H. because that really wouldn’t be fair. It was her father after all who still treated her like a child even though she was 18 years old by now.

“Is it something life threatening?”

This time S.A.R.A.H.’s answer was quicker and sounded genuinely sincere. “No.”

“Just one of dad’s little secrets?”

“Yes.”

“Right.” Zoe rolled her eyes and drank some more water while she mused about a way to make S.A.R.A.H. tell. But her brain still wasn’t working yet and as her gaze fell on her clock, she knew why. She groaned in annoyance as she realized she wouldn’t get any more sleep that night as it was already 4 o’clock and she was wide awake. 

Right as she decided to try anyway for some sleep she heard the strange noise again. She stopped midway to lying down to listen intently. It had sounded like a sigh, or rather a moan. She was pretty sure by now, that her father must be the source of the noise and she instantly started worrying.

“Is my father sick?”

“No.” S.A.R.A.H.’s voice sounded reluctant again as if she were unsure how much she was allowed to tell. Now Zoe was intrigued.

“Is he having a nightmare?”

“No.”

Just when Zoe wanted to ask the next question, she got interrupted by a new noise. She flushed a deeply red around her nose and on her shoulders as she recognized this one for a moan. Obviously her father was pleasuring himself…unless…?

“Is my father alone?”

“I’m not allowed to tell you this.”

“So he isn’t.” Zoe mused and suddenly looked happy “It’s about time he got it on with Allison.”

S.A.R.A.H. didn’t comment, probably because she wasn’t allowed to, so Zoe didn’t think anything odd about it. She just kept grinning and looked for her mp3-player. When she finally found it she put the earpieces on and started some heavy metal music. She really didn’t need to hear his father to get it on with Dr. Blake, but she was genuinely happy for him. It had been time for him to get back in a relationship, and she could grill him about the details in the morning, when he surely would tell her about it.

…

Zoe kept waiting for her father to broach the subject, but strangely he never said anything about it the next day, although it was Sunday and they both stayed at home the whole day. Jack Carter was in a great mood all day long and even allowed her to drink a coffee with him. That was really out of character for him, but Zoe just piled it up to post coital happiness. 

She had been surprised to find herself alone with her father in the morning, with Allison obviously already gone, but she thought it had probably to do with her needing to return home for watching over Kevin, so she didn’t give it a second thought. She wondered whether her father just wanted to wait for Dr. Blake to back him up when he finally would tell her or if something else was preventing him from telling her right away. Perhaps he just wanted to wait of this new relationship of his would work out good enough and stable.

So Zoe decided to give him some more time to get used to it. It surely wasn’t easy for him to talk to his daughter about a new partner.

…

Zoe was doing her shift at Café Diem when the next strange thing happened. Her father was eating dinner at one of the tables, when Allison came inside and joined him. 

Thankfully the Café wasn’t that busy at that time of the day, so Zoe could at least watch them interact to look for tale telling signs of a relationship even if she couldn’t get near enough to eavesdrop without arising any suspicions.

Her father seemed really relaxed, but a few minutes into their talk Allison started to frown. 10 minutes later she even looked downright pissed, although Zoe’s father didn’t show any signs of distress. He kept smiling and answered quiet and relaxed to Allison’s permanently harsher getting words. She still whispered tough, so Zoe sadly had no possibility to understand anything of their discussion.

After another two minutes Allison finally rose from the table and left without any goodbye. To Zoe’s utter surprise her father just shrugged and went back to his steak as if nothing had happened.

While Zoe pondered what the hell that was going to mean she didn’t hear Vincent’s approach. So his content sigh startled her back into action and she became aware, that she’d been staring at her father. A quick look to Vincent showed her that he wasn’t angry at her about it, but was instead really quite pleased about something else.

“Why are you smiling?”

Vincent looked surprised at her: “Don’t tell me, you can’t see it!”

“What?”

Vincent’s frown deepened, but he answered right away: “That your father’s finally getting some.”

Zoe blushed at that direct answer about her father’s love life, but her damn curiosity kept investigating for more so she inquired: “How can you tell?”

“I would be blind if I wouldn’t see how happy he is. He’s practically glowing!”

“Do you know how long…” her voice trailed off because she really wasn’t able to finish that question about her father out loud.

Now Vincent lifted his eyebrows at her: “About a few months now. You really didn’t see it before? Didn’t he tell you anything?”

“No.” She swallowed around the lump in her throat but she bravely tried to fake a smile. Vincent saw right through it and put his hand reassuringly on her shoulder, where he rubbed gently: “I’m sure he will, as soon as he’s ready to do so. I think this one will last and make him really happy.”

Zoe looked back at her father, who had just started in on his dessert. 

“I’m not so sure about that. Didn’t you see the fight they just had?”

Now Vincent looked downright amused: “He isn’t dating Dr. Blake. How did you get that strange idea?”

“He isn’t?” This was getting more and more confusing any minute.

“No. I think she was so angry at him because she finally realized that she’d lost him for good. She made him wait too long and now he had moved on. It’s too late for her to make a move and she just couldn’t stand to see him so happy in his new relationship. But don’t worry, I think she’ll get over it pretty quickly.”

“Vincent, do you know who…” again her voice trailed off, unsure if she wanted to know the answer. She couldn’t think of anybody her father might be dating instead.

Vincent looked thoughtful and pondered the question a moment before answering: “I’m not a hundred percent sure who it is, but also judging by Dr. Blake’s pissed off reaction, I have this inkling about who it might be. But I’m not telling you. It’s your father’s place to tell you and his lover’s, not mine, especially if I can’t say for sure.”

Zoe nodded relieved, that he’d told her at least that much. She briefly hugged her friend and thanked him for talking to her.

“Don’t be angry at him for not telling you yet. He’ll come around, I’m sure. Let him walk on clouds for a while. Everyone deserves that from time to time.”

The last comment made Zoe smile despite her own feelings and she thanked him again, before going back to work.

…

Zoe got her next epiphany when her father came down from his most recent shower. Since it was summer outside and he was free for the afternoon, he hadn’t bothered with a shirt yet. So that was the moment when Zoe discovered the stain on her father’s back right in between his two shoulder blades.

God, her father would probably kill her if he knew that she knew exactly what kind of stain that was. She had yet to go all the way with Lucas but that didn’t mean their fumbling around could get quite intense and goal orientated. Just recently they’d started to lose their clothing in the process of their making out sessions and they sure knew by now how to make each other come by using their hands if nothing else yet.

So one of these sessions Lucas hadn’t shaved properly and in the course of rubbing against each other he’d burrowed his face against her neck, which had resulted in a stain looking exactly like this one.

So while contemplating the beardburn on her father’s back Zoe discovered that her father’s secret lover must be a man.

…

“Are you really sure about it Zoe?”

Jo Lupo looked downright scandalized. Zoe just had to talk to someone about it, so who would be suited best then her closest female friend? Of course she’d made her swear her holy warrior oath not to tell anybody about it, before telling her.

“That won’t cause any problems in your working relationship, right?” Zoe begged her friend but Lupo was already shaking her head. “Of course not. I couldn’t mind less, Zoe. I mean he’s been great in the last months. Whoever is responsible for his constant good mood should be rewarded, regardless of his or her gender. I just…” Jo tried to find the right words without upsetting Zoe further “I just didn’t see that one coming.”

“Well, me neither. That might even explain why he didn’t tell me about it yet. I know how he is: he always tries to avoid complicated situations as good as he can. He never mentioned anything about being bisexual before – at least not to me. And I really don’t want to ask mum after that particular piece of information…”

Jo ‘s face crumpled up in sympathy “What will you do?”

“That’s easy. The next time he’s got a visitor, I’ll be on guard and confront him.”

“Are you sure about that? Why don’t you ask him right away? He might answer you truthfully…”

Zoe just looked at her friend and Jo smiled helplessly. “Yeah, I know. It’s Jack, of course that won’t work. He’s just too good at avoiding things he doesn’t want to talk about.”

…

While Zoe sat waiting in the dark for her father’s secret lover she contemplated who it might be to pass the time.

She’d already ruled out Fargo, as her father sure must have gone insane to start a relationship with a man, who was prone to be in the middle of nearly every disaster which happened in this town. Besides that Zoe was pretty sure Jack would never be able to respect Fargo as a lover: as a friend maybe and an annoying one at that, but not as a lover. 

Her next candidate had been Dr. Deacon, because the scientist and mechanic was best friends with her father. Still, Henry had been so in love with Kim, that even if he was gay (or at least bisexual) he surly wasn’t able to get involved in a new relationship with his best friend.

Zoe ruled Vince out too, as she was sure he would have told her right away. He never lied, that just wasn’t in his nature, even if the things he had to tell were difficult to understand for other people.

The thought of Taggart as his father’s secret lover made her nearly laugh out loud, so she tried to get that particular picture out of her mind as quickly as she could. Although she had to admit that she trusted Taggert to bed anything he was interested in, as long as it would provide a challenge, hence his infatuation with Jo.

She shuddered and just as she tried to move on to Zane – and how mean would that be to Jo? - she heard quiet steps finding their way down the steps, surprisingly self-confident and trained in the dark. 

When she switched the lights on to reveal their guest’s secret identity, she had to discover that she was utterly speechless: She’d never expected, not even in her wildest dreams, to find Dr. Nathan Stark standing in front of her, squinting stupidly into the lights.

…

“You decided to spy on me?” Jack shouted pacing the living room like a caged animal.

“Well, you sure weren’t going to tell me about your new relationship!” Zoe defended herself shouting equally loud but staying put at the kitchen-counter, arms crossed and a scowl put on her face.

“You could have just asked!” her father accused, finally coming to a halt in front of her.

“I shouldn’t even have needed to ask in the first place as you know damn well. We agreed on no more secrets.” Zoe contradicted annoyed and didn’t give an inch on the subject. She was right, damn it, and she was going to make her father admit so!

Leaning on the living room table was no other than Dr. Stark himself, looking back and forth between them, as if he was watching a particular interesting tennis game. He also held his arms crossed and he wore a smirk on his face, which was bound to annoy his lover even further. As Jack looked at his partner for help the smirk just got broader while the scientist offered:

“I told you she’s intelligent. I knew she’d get it rather sooner than later…”

“Don’t you even start with me, Stark…”

This time it was Zoe, who imitated a tennis game spectator, while she was immensely curious how this conversation would turn out. To her surprise her dad’s words managed to wipe the smirk completely off Dr. Stark’s face, where it was replaced by a very pissed-off expression:

“I wasn’t the one who made you leave a warm and comfy bed in the goddamn middle of the night, although it easily could have been prevented, Carter, so don’t start with me!”Dr. Stark over pronounced the use of her Jack’s last name, which made the sheriff cringe as he added: “I told you that it would be better to tell her right from the start. It would have saved us a lot of trouble and she wouldn’t be so angry at you now.”

Jack got suddenly furious, his face red with anger and possibly humiliation as he yelled enraged: “Are you really trying to tell me how to handle my daughter?”

For a short moment it looked as if the two grown-ups might actually get physical, but then Dr. Stark just deflated somehow. Instead of rewarding this with any kind of undeserved answer, he turned to Zoe: “I’m really sorry you had to learn about it this way.”

Then he turned to leave the bunker without another word or another look back. He didn’t make it though, as Zoe hurried over to him and stopped him before reaching the door.

“Please Dr. Stark. Don’t leave. I’m not angry at you.”

Stark actually turned around at her words, staring baffled at her. “You’re not?”

“No, I’m just angry at my father, but not at you. I know how stubborn he can be if he sets his mind to it.” She told him confidently and loud enough that her father could overhear. 

That made Stark actually chuckle pleased before he grew serious again: “How do you know I’m not lying? I’ve been known to have done it before.”

Zoe nodded earnestly at that: “Yeah, I know. But my father wouldn’t date you if you’d lie to him or if he’d think you’d be bad for me in any way. And I trust his judgment – at least if it comes down to protect me – even if he kind of goes too far most of the time.”

“Hey! Stop badmouthing me in front of my boyfriend!” Jack’s voice spoke of embarrassment as it interrupted her little speech and made Dr. Stark and Zoe grin at each other in conspiracy. 

Zoe finally turned to her father to contradict: “You know this is the perfect situation to finally pay you back for all the times, you kept scaring my own boyfriend, right?”  
Jack rolled his eyes at her speculative look. “You seem awfully fine with me dating another man.”

Zoe shrugged uncomfortably but stood her ground: “I figured out that one week ago. I just didn’t know who it was exactly and I have to say I’d never thought of you, Dr. Stark.”  
This time Dr. Stark interrupted her to tell her: “I think it’s safe enough for you to call me Nathan, from now on. So you won’t have anything against me sticking around here more often?”

Zoe shook her head in negative. “No, of course not. As long as you keep my father this happy, there’s nothing I could hold against you.”

“Somewhere along the line I hear a ‘but’ coming…”

“But I don’t think I should call you ‘Nathan’ yet – I mean I don’t really know you at all yet – and if you hurt my father…” she looked menacing at him and he lifted his hands in mock surrender:

“Let me guess: You know the perfect place to hide my corpse.”

She nodded and turned around to her father. “But I’m still angry at you. Why didn’t you just tell me, dad? We had an agreement.”

Her father nodded and looked really sorry but also sheepish when he answered: “Do you really want me to question you about your Thursday’s at Pilar’s?”

Even if this was just a good guess, Zoe blushed a deep red, telling her father more, than she wanted too. Obviously her father knew already, that she saw Lucas way more often than she told him about.

“So we’re good?”

Zoe sighed and nodded: “Of course we are. I just wanted this to be in the open and I didn’t want to be the last one you’d tell.” Then a thought suddenly hit her and she groaned: “Does Allison know? Is that why she’s so angry at you?”

This time both men blushed, which intrigued her immensely: “Do tell!”  
Her father blushed even more before Stark cleared his throat and explained: “She kind of caught us this one time and…”

“Where did she catch you?” But the scientist never made it to tell her more about it as Jack interrupted the conversation once again: “I don’t think she needs to know that.”

“Oh come on, dad… it just got exciting…” she teased her father as he blushed even more.

“I think this has gone far enough for tonight. You will be really okay with Nathan sleeping here?”

Zoe shrugged and rolled her eyes “Of course, dad. As if I could stop you.”

“You couldn’t stop me from dating Nathan, but I would understand if you’re not comfortable with him staying here.”

“Dad, I’m fine, really. I just wanted to stop this whole secrecy. Date whoever you want. It isn’t as if I would have indulged in any illusions of you and mom getting back together.”

“Really?”

“Yes, dad. I know you would only hurt each other even more. I don’t need that. And if this is what you want… by the way. Is he your first… you know… male lover?”

“No.” Jack surely wasn’t comfortable with the topic of this conversation, but he tried to master it as bravely as he could.

“Before mom?”

“Yes.”

“Did she know?”

Now Jack rolled his eyes: “You do still know that your mother’s a shrink, right? Of course she knew. I never even needed to tell her.”

“So why didn’t you tell me about it?”

Jack shrugged: “It never seemed necessary or even important. And we did try to teach you to be open minded and respectful in a lot of other things too, not only about this.  
Zoe wanted to ask more questions, but a big yawn interrupted her. She’d been awake for half of the night and she needed to go to school in a few hours.

“I should go to bed, because I’m really tired.”

“Good night then, Zoe.

“Good night, both of you.

…

Okay, this was really, really awkward. Zoe hadn’t thought ahead about hoe this revelation would probably change her daily life at the bunker. So here she was, still pretty tired after last night’s activities and sitting awkwardly at the breakfast table, munching away on her cornflakes, while Dr. Stark sat beside her, sipping a coffee. Her father was still under the shower, or even worse probably still asleep yet and she had no clue what to talk with the man until she could finally leave for school.

To her great satisfaction Dr. Stark did look close to running himself and made a very nervous impression. Suited him right, why the hell did he have to go out with her father of all people? Okay, she actually meant everything she said last night, she just wasn’t good at complicated things in the morning.

They just didn’t know what to talk about to break the uncomfortable silence around them and somehow “So, you like to screw my father through the mattress, judging by his needy moans last night and the beardburn he got on his back.” seemed just not to be the right approach for this. And “So, how did you two evolve from hating each other and fighting for Dr. Blake to screwing each other?” didn’t seem to do the trick either. She didn’t even start to consider “Have you two lost your mind?” so what the hell should they both talk about? The only thing reassuring her somehow was that Dr. Stark did also look very uncomfortable und unsure about what to say to her although he was clearly racking his genius brain for something to say.

Zoe sighed suddenly wishing desperately for a coffee to make her brain work better. It was way too early in the morning for all this awkwardness. She suddenly saw out of the corner of her eyes, that she’d attracted Dr. Stark’s attention with the sigh, so she explained herself: 

“God, I really need a coffee.”

For a moment Stark looked unsure what to do before he finally answered in form of a question: “Should I get you some? I’m standing right beside the coffeemaker…” He trailed off as he saw her shaking her head with a grim face.

“Dad doesn’t allow me to drink coffee.”

Dr. Stark blinked irritated at that particular piece of information before finally blurting: 

“Why in the nine hells would he do such a stupid thing?”

Surprisingly that heartfelt outburst made Zoe smile despite the still awkward situation before explaining to their guest: “He thinks it’s not good for me. He’s paranoid about it because he totally believes it would get me addicted one day.”

“But coffee equals life.” Stark kept holding on to his cup as if he were afraid Jack might suddenly burst in and pull him away from his life source.

“Yeah. Same goes for me. But he’s totally convinced coffee’s as bad as alcohol, so I’m not allowed to get me some until I’m old enough, which means in my dad’s world: never.”

“That’s just mean.”

Zoe nodded vigorously. “Yes. And that from somebody who eats cereal with beer if he’s… annoyed.” At first she had wanted to say ‘pissed’ but somehow she couldn’t bring herself to do it in Dr. Stark’s immediate presence, so she settled for ‘annoyed’ instead.   
“He does what?” The disbelief in Dr. Stark’s eyes bordered on funny and Zoe just had to chuckle before adding:

“He calls it breakfast for champions.”

“That’s really gross…” Dr. Stark muttered an obvious shudder running down his spine.  
That was the moment Zoe’s father decided to come down the stairs, still rubbing away with a towel on his wet hairs.

“What’s gross?”

Zoe and Dr. Stark shared a look, grinned and answered at the same time “Nothing!” looking both flustered, making Carter slit his eyes in suspicion.

“What are you two up too? Are you ganging up on me?” he half joked, before he made his way over to Zoe and pulled her in a short hug and kissed her forehead in a way of greeting.

Again, two voices answered as one “Of course not. We’d never do that.” She chuckled along with Dr. stark, enjoying her father’s playfully annoyed look.

“Yeah, right.” 

For a moment it looked like her dad didn’t know how to handle the growing tension in the room, but then he just went over to his partner and hugged him somewhat stiffly, obviously nervous but determined to do it in front of his daughter. Finally he pulled him even in for a brief kiss, muttering his good morning. Zoe looked away to give them some privacy, but before she did so, she picked up on Dr. Stark’s utter surprise. 

She thought that this open show of affection should probably bother her since this was her father, but to her surprise it didn’t. It was nice to see Jack this tender with anyone, even if it wasn’t her mother or herself. And somehow the awkwardness was gone for the morning and they all settled for a nice breakfast together.

…

Zoe got used pretty fast to their good-morning-good-bye-kisses and Dr. Stark’s constant presence in the kitchen at morning. She kept expecting it to feel weird, but it never did. It might have be to do with the fact that her father looked really happy, what he made him less austere with her on occasions, so in her opinion score one for that relationship.

She did feel irritated though as she came down one morning to find her father already up and totally engrossed with Dr. Stark in dancing. S.A.R.A.H. was playing some oldie, and Zoe listened for the lyrics, smiling as she realized who must have picked that particular song:

Don't know much about history  
Don't know much biology  
Don't know much about a science book  
Don't know much about the French I took

But I do know that I love you  
And I know that if you love me too  
What a wonderful world this would be

Her father and Dr. Stark were not only dancing slow but also looking as if they wanted to crawl into each other’s skin while only swaying lightly to the beat of the music.

As far as she could tell Dr. Stark was letting her father lead, which surprised her a little, knowing who did whom in the bedroom – at least as far as she knew and that was already more as she ever wanted to know about it, too. And she couldn’t even talk about it in therapy…

They looked pretty much in love with each other, so she felt bad for having to interrupt them. But she had an assignment at school today, and she just couldn’t be late for it, or she’d never be able to save her grades in chemistry. She was bad enough at it even without being late for classes already. So she cleared her throat and watched them spring apart, looking a little flushed and guilty. Obviously they’d lost track of time, which meant she shouldn’t have seen them dancing at all.

“Sorry to interrupt you two, but I need to get ready for school.” She smirked a little at their flushed faces, which they tried to cover by grabbing for their respective mugs of coffee and taking some cautious sips of the black liquid.

“Dad, why are you up so early?” Usually her father was the last one to rise and to leave the bunker if he didn’t drive to GD with his partner.

Instead of answering her question the sheriff checked his watch and cursed loudly:

“Damn, Jo’s already waiting for me. She’ll be really pissed…”

With that and without any further explanation he hugged her, kissed his lover goodbye and left in a hurry. Zoe lifted her eyebrows in silent question but decided not to comment on it. Instead she decided to grill Dr. Stark about this whole dancing thing.

“Dancing?” she asked with a grin and a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.  
Dr. Stark looked up surprised at her question but didn’t lock his gaze with her. He shrugged and looked away again, a look of pain on his face for only the fracture of a second, before he tried to go for indifference.

“We were just in the mood. Do you have a problem with it?”

Zoe was intrigued: they’d both looked pretty happy before, so why that strange pained look now? 

“Was there a special occasion?”

Before Dr. Stark could answer – and somehow Zoe wasn’t sure he wouldn’t have evaded the question – S.A.R.A.H piped in:

“They’ve been dating for exactly six months today. They were celebrating their anniversary.”

The AI sounded pretty excited about it, probably because she had been able to be a part of the celebration by supplying the music, as she always liked to do those things together with them. Dr. Stark didn’t look that keen on her knowing and giving away that information tough. 

Zoe settled for “Congratulations. I didn’t know or I wouldn’t have disturbed you and left a little earlier.”

“He needed to go to work anyway.” Dr. Stark tried to shrug it off, but Zoe could still see how unhappy he was about something.

“Surely you’ll be back to celebrating this evening…” but she never finished the question as she saw Dr. Stark’s half angry half sad look suddenly having an epiphany: “Oh no, let me guess: you asked him to go dancing with you, and all you got was this, right?”

Clearly not wanting to show any weakness Dr. Stark shrugged again not daring to react any other way without giving himself away. But Zoe knew the answer already and she was pretty sure she knew the answer to her next question too: “And he probably hasn’t told a soul about your relationship yet, beside S.A.R.A.H, Allison and me and forbid you to do so either.”

The wounded look told enough. Gods, her dad could be such an ass sometimes.  
“Gods, I’m sorry. He can be really stupid sometimes, Nathan.”

The use of his first name in combination with Zoe’s sympathetic look seemed to do the trick and cheer the man up – at least a little. Smiling at her he shrugged and confided in her:

“Most of the time I don’t care about his wicked sense of privacy, but at days like these…” he didn’t finish the sentence as Zoe already nodded her understanding.

“I know, it kind of sucks how he can be. But he seems pretty happy with you, I’m sure he’ll get over it. Just like when I tricked you, this will be out in the open one day. And then he’ll see that nothing bad will come of it and everything will be fine.”

Nathan looked skeptical at her obviously romantic and positive assessment of the situation, but decided not to comment on it. 

“Do you want a lift to school? You said something about a special appointment today.”

“That would be really great, Nathan.”

…

Over the weeks Nathan’s nearly constant presence whenever he had time to spare brought Zoe a new dilemma, although she really liked having the scientist around. He’d even started to help her with Chemistry as he learned which teacher she had to endure. Nathan himself had gone to Tesla for a while and he’d always loathed that teacher and couldn’t believe she was still torturing students. And she really loved preparing dinner together with him and with S.A.R.A.H. whenever her father was the last one to reach home.

The only problem was the constant snuggling of her father and his boyfriend in the evenings. She didn’t object to the snuggling in itself, but she kind of felt left out. Although her father still kept a blind eye to her nights at Pilar’s/Lucas’s her boyfriend wasn’t allowed over nearly as often as she’d liked to. Besides that she was a very tactile person, who was used to get some snuggling on with her father in the evenings herself. They used to sit in front of the TV, curled up on the couch with her leaning on Jack’s shoulder doing her homework while Jack watched a game, soft touches alone reminding her that everything was fine between them even if they didn’t talk as much as they probably should.

With Nathan there all the time those quiet evenings with her father stopped. Now Nathan took her place whenever he came back from work. At first she willingly left him the place on the couch, relishing in the way her father’s face would light up at the sight of his lover. But after a while she felt left out and even a little jealous, because she now had to share the few moments she had with her dad every day. 

She was just a touchy person and liked to keep the people close that were dear to her. Back when she was nothing but a kid she’d slept very long in her parent’s bed and only stopped doing it when they started to sleep apart. As she was still very little when that happened, she never quite lost the feeling she was somehow responsible for them not getting along. When she grew older that believe grew even stronger as realized her sleeping there probably robbed her parents the much needed time to work their problems out.

In direct consequence she left the room whenever Nathan and her father were at the same time in the bunker. She stayed only for the joint meals, where she could relish in the playful banter they all three (or four if S.A.R.A.H. got into the spirit of things) had going on. She tried not to disturb the couple as they both had pretty hard jobs and long working hours. 

To her surprise it wasn’t her father who finally realized she was hurting, but Nathan. He must have picked up her feelings whenever she left the couch as soon as he came back from work. So one morning, while Jack was still under the shower, he confronted her with his observation:

“You do know that I don’t want to take your father away from you, right?”

Zoe tried to brush the direct approach of though: “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Nathan. I’m no child anymore.”

“Neither do you act pretty much grown up right now.” Nathan answered with his usual cold head-of-GD-voice. Zoe shuddered at the hard tone and instantly grew annoyed. Here she was going out of her way to make them happy and he accused her of acting childish? That just wasn’t fair.

“What makes you think you know me enough to say something stupid like that?”

“I don’t need to know you to see how much it hurts you to leave whenever I’m around.”

“So what? You don’t need me around to be with my father.”

“That’s not true, Zoe.”

“So?” She crossed her arms and stared at the scientist in defiance.

“Look, I’m really getting the impression you don’t like me with you always leaving the room whenever I come in. And here I thought I was doing fine when we were alone.”  
Nathan’s face changed from his cold business mask to real concern, which tore at Zoe’s heart.

“Of course you are doing good.” She tried to reassure him.

“So why do you need to flee every time your father’s around?” 

Suddenly Nathan’s face grew white and he groaned: “Please don’t tell me you developed a crush on me or something…”

That thought made Zoe giggle: “Of course not. You’re not my type. No offense, but I prefer my boyfriend a little younger and with less facial hair.”

Nathan sighed relieved, getting back some color in his face: “None taken. So what is it then?”

Zoe debated inwardly whether she should just go ahead and tell Nathan. His pleading look won out and so she tried to explain: “I just want you to have the time with each other to make this work. I don’t want you to leave us just because I’m always getting in your way.”

For a moment the great Dr. Stark was actually stunned into silence, as he didn’t know how to react to this statement. Finally he settled on: “Why do you think you would be in the way? We managed to keep this a secret and make it work for over five months, why should it be difficult now with you around? For as much as I know it should be really less stressful around with you aware.”

Zoe shrugged: “I just thought as long as dad can’t stand up for your relationship yet you’d need every minute together you can get without me also disturbing you.”

“Zoe, I’ll say this just once, so please listen closely. You don’t disturb us and I won’t take your father away from you. He’s lost already so much time with you, I won’t make him loose anymore.”

“But…”

“No buts, Zoe. When I started dating your father I knew I couldn’t get him without you. You might be no child anymore, but you still need your father and he needs you. You running away every time I come into the room, hurts him, but he feels torn between the two of us. And I don’t want to stand between him and you.”

“I don’t know what to do, Nathan.” Zoe admitted feeling bad for doing so.

“Can’t we, just like compromise on some things?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like when you or I need time alone with him. We could decide on a sign or some behavior patterns as…”

Zoe giggled. “You’re really a scientist by heart, right?”

Nathan blushed and shrugged: “You got a better idea?”

“It’s worst at evenings.” She finally admitted her thoughts racing. “I really love hanging out with dad on the couch until I go to sleep. He’s always so relaxed it helps me settle for the night.”

“Should I get lost then? I really wouldn’t mind. I could bring some work with me for those times until you go to bed.”

Zoe shook her head a strange but pleasing thought forming in her mind: “No, I don’t want you too. But perhaps…”

“What is it?” Nathan prodded.

“Perhaps we could… you know… kind of share him?”

“What do you mean?”

“The sofa’s big enough for all three of us and I don’t mind you staying with us there. As long as you keep down on the PDA-levels we all should be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

Zoe shrugged: “Yes, I am. I think it would help matters a lot. Do you have a time when I should get lost?”

Nathan thought about it for some moments: “Could we decide to have breakfast a little later on Sunday mornings? I really like to sleep in and I… you know… like to…” Zoe spared him to finish the sentence by interrupting him: “Okay, way much information there. Of course we can do that. Anything else?”

“Beside you not having to be on the run every time I enter a room?” Nathan teased and Zoe nodded her head in agreement.

“No, everything’s okay beside that. So we have an agreement?”

“Yes, we do.”

…

“I’ll talk to your father about it, Zoe. You know I can’t be the supervisor for the project, if you are a part of it. These are GD regulations, and they’ve been made for a reason!” 

“I know Nathan, but I really want to work on this project.”

“What project?”

Speaking of the devil Jack just strolled into the bunker, finding his daughter and his lover in an animated discussion.

Zoe looked caught but tried to stand her ground: “So, there’s this project at GD…”

“Oh come on, Zoe. We’ve had this discussion already. I don’t want you to work there, it’s too dangerous.” Jack looked annoyed at his daughter not intending to give in even an inch.

“That’s so unfair, dad! You know I’m really good at physics and I really want to work at that project. It’s especially designed for pupils and it could be a real big help for my career in science.”

Hearing the word career and science in on sentence coming out of Zoe’s mouth surprised him a little. 

“Come on, Zoe, just because you get an ‘A’ every time in Physics that doesn’t have to mean…”

The look he received from both other parties made him refrain from ending that sentence. Zoe looked angry now and crossed her arms in defiance:

“This is no normal school, dad. Getting an ‘A’ here in a scientific class means a damn lot.”  
Well, even Jack had to admit she had a point there. To his surprise Nathan hadn’t said a word, although he seemed to get along exceedingly well with his. So Jack acted on impulse, as he turned to him:

“She’s really that good at Physics?”

That earned him another glare from both concerned parties and a stern “Obviously.” from his lover.

“So… you think it won’t be dangerous to her?”

Zoe saw the surprise in Nathan’s eyes as Jack actually asked him about his opinion in this matter:

“No Jack, it won’t be dangerous – at least not more dangerous than living in Eureka usually is. And she’s right: working at a GD project as a pupil can be the best start for her career. Even if she won’t work here in the future everyone will want to employ her afterwards if she’s doing good.”

“So what if she doesn’t do good?” Jack inquired angrily.

Zoe’s indignant cry of “Dad!” was interrupted by Nathan’s equally angry answer: “Being chosen for this project means she’s doing exceedingly good. She wouldn’t even have been asked otherwise.”

Jack frowned: “Did you…” his voice trailed off as Nathan exploded: “Don’t start this with me, Jack. I would never use her to bind you to me. I didn’t put her name on the list and I wouldn’t have been allowed to do so. Even if you always accuse me of not playing by the rules, I do follow GD regulations. And even the former head of GD isn’t allowed to put a name on those lists, if he is connected in a familiar way with the person. And just because nobody knows about our relationship it doesn’t mean it isn’t important to me or I could neglect those regulations.”

Jack held up his hands and tried to calm his lover: “Look, I’m sorry…”

“No. It won’t be so easy for you this time. I need to tell them why I can’t supervise the project if she works there. I waited long enough for you to make up your mind, and if it needs to get done now, so be it.”

“Nathan, please be reasonable. You can’t make me acknowledge our relationship against my…”

He was interrupted again by his shouting lover: “I can’t believe you really would take this chance away from your daughter just because you are afraid what other people would say about with whom you choose to live your life.”

“And I can’t believe you don’t know another way how to get out of being supervisor for them if you don’t want to do it.” Jack stated coldly stopping Nathan in his rant. To the surprise of everyone Nathan suddenly deflated and went upstairs without another word.

“Dad, you really need to apologize to Nathan…” Zoe whined.

But Jack couldn’t deal with her right now. “Please Zoe, let me be. I can’t handle you both right now. I’ll just go for a walk to clear my head, okay?”

She knew that she wouldn’t be able to change Jack’s mind whenever he got into this mood, so she nodded and helplessly watched him leave the bunker, before she made her way upstairs to look for Nathan.

…

Zoe half expected the scientist to be packing his few belongings that had accumulated over the course of the last weeks at the bunker, but to her surprise she didn’t find the man in the master bedroom. Instead she followed a trail of clothes to the bathroom where she didn’t believe what her eyes broadcasted to her brain:

No one would ever believe her, when she tried to tell them about the picture the genius with an ego as big as earth itself made right now: Nathan Stark was currently only wearing boxer shorts and a t-shirt, which thankfully didn’t make her blush anymore. She’d stumbled over Nathan more than once wearing nothing else in the past. They’d both blushed at those times at the beginning, but thankfully they let the awkwardness behind them pretty fast. Nathan liked hanging around in just boxers and a t-shirt, like her dad, as they both were usually wearing formal clothing all the time.

Since thankfully Nathan’s well built body did nothing on Zoe’s hormones as she had quite a handful of good looking boyfriend herself, she couldn’t have cared less. Plus, Nathan was obviously really thankful that she didn’t mind him hanging around that way and sometimes made up for it by paying her with the occasionally vinspresso, when her father wasn’t looking.

Still the picture he presented now was really a sight to behold. The t-shirt Nathan was wearing looked really rotten and the strange outfit was completed by two bright orange latex gloves. He was already sweating profusely and swearing under his breath quite constantly, not even being aware of her, when she tried to arouse his attention by clearing her throat.

“Nathan?”

His head whipped around and his gaze focused on her, to her surprise looking guilty.

“Are you alright? I’m sorry you got caught up in the middle of this argument…”

“Not your fault, Zoe.”

“It feels that way though.”

Nathan shook his head: “Really Zoe. This was bound to happen sooner or later. I just hope he’ll get finally around the problem.”

“Will you leave?” She asked timidly, the rest of the question unspoken: when dad doesn’t get around it?

Nathan sighed and didn’t answer directly: “I… I don’t know how long I can do this, Zoe. I really want to be with your father, but all this secrecy is killing me. I’m so happy I want everyone to know and I can’t stop feeling as if he was ashamed to be with me. That’s not exactly a good base for any relationship.”

Zoe nodded her head, sitting down at one of the bathroom walls. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“Neither do I. So let’s just hope Jack will finally come to terms with this. I do have faith in him.”

“I wish I would too.” Zoe admitted looking miserable but tried to get a grip on herself: 

“I’m glad you stayed here and didn’t run away like usually although I have to admit this is kind of creepy.”

“What? Did you never see a man clean a bathroom before?” Nathan smiled.

“Well, I never imagined you doing it.”

“Why not?” Nathan asked playfully just to earn a stern look from Zoe.

“Okay, okay. I get the point, but I have to say it always helped me to cool off. It was either that or me running and we already decided you liked me staying this time better.”

“Yes, we did, but come one: you cleaning the bathroom? If I have a fight with dad and he grounds me, he usually makes me clean the bathroom as punishment…”

Nathan looked sheepish while shrugging again. A small smile found its way to his lips, even if it didn’t quite reach his eyes yet: “If you wanted to punish me in that mood, make me do even more brain work. Go and give me a tight schedule and a really difficult equation I can’t solve…” his voice trailed off not knowing how exactly to explain. But somehow the picture did suddenly make some sense to Zoe.

“You mean that physical exertion like cleaning the bathroom helps you relax, so you can go back to the discussion without running away or breaking up the relationship?”

“Yeah, cleaning the bathroom or working out at the gym. And since I did already work out this morning with Allison…”

“So you’re not dissatisfied with my work?” S.A.R.A.H. suddenly perked up, making them both laugh.

“Of course not S.A.R.A.H.” Nathan reassured the smart house and got back to working. While Zoe kept him company.

…

Zoe wasn’t around when her father and his lover settled the matter between them. She left that evening for Lucas to give them some much needed time alone, hopeful everything would turn out right.

To her surprise it really did as she learned right after school next day when she arrived at café Diem for her shift.

“I was right!” she was greeted by a glowing Vincent “They finally came out.”

“Really?” as her boss nodded she couldn’t stop herself from shrieking loudly and hugging him tight.

“Yeah, they kind of freaked Fargo and Taggert out this morning. It wasn’t easy to get something out of Fargo but our Australian friend was very forthcoming with information.”  
Zoe rolled her eyes: “What did they do?”

“Judging by Fargo’s face I’d say they kissed for quite a while in front of them.”

“How do you know the two didn’t make this up?”

“If you’d seen Fargo’s face you’d know they were telling the truth. Besides that our two lovebirds were already here for lunch, confirming any suspicion we might have had about them getting it on with each other.”

Zoe just groaned and get to the backside of the café to change into her working clothes.

“Hey, don’t you want to know what they did?” Vincent teased her

“No way in hell. I’ve already heard enough of it. I have to live with them, you know…”

…

When Zoe arrived that evening Nathan and her father were already sitting on the couch, snuggled up, obviously waiting for her to return from her shift. Both were glowing with excitement and she lost no time to hurry over and pull them both into a bear-hug.  
“I’m very proud of both of you!” she told them before she settled in her usual place, listening intently how exactly they’d come out to everyone. Turned out, they must have had quite the fun day as both of them were very good at mimicking the faces they got in reaction to their coming out.

Zoe was glad, that for once she wasn’t the one to make the big discoveries this time.

…

Epilog

Jack was waiting in bed for his lover to finish his shower. He was looking forward to making love to Nathan, because he really needed him after this very strenuous day. Actually Jack expected to get thoroughly ravished, now that Zoe had left them finally alone for the evening, but he was in for a surprise, as Nathan came back into the bed room, wearing only a small towel around his hips and still toweling his curls dry.

Nathan seemed deep in thought and had looked at Jack without actually seeing him. That puzzled Jack because usually he had Nathan’s undivided attention as soon as he lay naked on the bed, clearly waiting for his lover to join him.

“What is it?” the sheriff finally asked, making Nathan blush the deepest red he’d ever been able to witness so far.

“Uh…” Stuttering Nathan? Not their usual dynamics in the bedroom. Jack was intrigued.

“Spill it!” he demanded really curious what this fuss was about. Nathan didn’t meet his eyes when he finally answered:

“Uh… I took a thorough shower…”

“Well, yeah. I expected that much.” Jack rolled his eyes impatiently: “Get to the point, love! I’m dying here to get some action and I’m sure so do you.” He added impishly.

“Yes, but… I mean… I took a very thorough shower and… I thought… we maybe… could… just if you want to… that is…”

“Nathan! Just out with it!”

“Maybe you could do me today?” Nathan finally offered looking small and insecure.

Jack was baffled: “You serious?”

“Yes.” Nathan still looked nervous but despite that determined. Jack knew that look.

“But you said you’ve never done it and that you don’t want to.” Jack pointed out.

“I didn’t before, but I want you to do it now.”

“Why?”

“Cause you finally stood up for our relationship. You committed to me today. To us.”

“Yes, but that’s not all, right?” Jack wondered and wasn’t surprised to see the blush deepen.

“We’ve done it already two times yesterday, so you’ll probably still be sore from it. Especially as we tend to be a little impatient when we make up after a fight.” He still blushed a little around the nose, which Jack found incredibly cute.

Okay yes, technically he was pretty sore, but he didn’t mind though. Actually he’d relished in the feeling every time he sat down at his desk or in the car, because it reminded him of his bumpy but very happy relationship all day, although he had been as busy and stressed at work as usual.

“That’s still not everything I need to know. There’s more, right?”

Now Nathan rolled his eyes. “No.” He finally admitted “I felt bad for not being able to reciprocate. There, now you know it all.” The scientist finally locked his gaze with his lover, a defiant look on his handsome features.

“You don’t have to, Nathan.” Jack pushed himself up on his elbows and searched his lover’s eyes for the truth. “I’ve been happy with the way things have been and you really don’t need to do anything for me, just because you think you have to…”

“But I want to do it, with you. I really want to seal the deal and I want us to be equals in this. It’s the only way any relationship can work for me. I haven’t been this happy and content for god knows how long and I want to share the feeling. I think it’s pretty amazing how good we come along if one considers, that we keep fighting and bickering at each other as much as before.”

Jack had to smile at that, because Nathan was right. “Yeah, but I still think you don’t have to, because I don’t expect you to, but… I definitely see your point. So let’s try it. But if you don’t like it, we can stop any time.”

Jack leaned in to kiss Nathan softly, putting his hand on Nathan’s cheek, stroking softly over the beard. Finally Nathan broke the kiss and pulled back, looking sheepish: “Besides I’m tired of doing all the work alone.”

That made the sheriff chuckle as he captured his lover’s lips again, just to push him down on the bed as requested. So his lover wanted to get thoroughly ravished? Well, he could do that.

So he proceeded to thoroughly kiss and lick and tease every part of his lover’s body to drive him mad with passion. The useless towel was soon lost in the process and Jack was really grateful, that he’d already lost his clothes earlier in preparation to this.  
He was surprised of how turned on he was already. He had never minded Nathan topping, because it had seemed quite natural to him. As often as he stood up to the former head of GD at work, he liked to surrender here to the natural top. Still the thought of finally paying back Nathan all the times he had made him crazy with passion turned him pretty much on. It had been a while since he’d topped another man and he was looking forward to fuck Nathan into sweet bliss.

Nathan seemed also eager to get to the main part, so they didn’t waste too much time on foreplay. The scientist looked still very nervous and as soon as they got through the first awkwardness, he’d hopefully relax and actually enjoy the experience.  
When Jack gently prodded his lover to turn on his belly, Nathan’s muscles suddenly all tensed and he resisted moving.

“Did you change your mind?” Despite his best attempts Jack’s voice was muffled by a disappointed pout, so Nathan chuckled, as he explained himself: “No, but I don’t think I can do it laying down on my belly with your weight pressing me into the mattress. At least not this time.”

Reassured Jack released a breath he didn’t know he was holding and nodded his understanding. Jack himself actually loved to do it this way, because the position made him feel Nathan more, but he did understand why a man like Nathan, who needed to be in control all the time, wouldn’t be comfortable with that idea.

“Neither would it be a good idea for you to ride me on your first time out. It would give you control, but you would also have to do the work again.”

“On my back?”

Although the mental image alone made his erection jump excitedly, Jack was already shaking his head in regret.

“You’d feel trapped too, but perhaps another time, if you really like it and are used to it. It’s a real weird angle for starters, and I don’t want to do this anywhere else with a better leverage, when Zoe’s home.”

“I don’t like to top anyone lying on my side, so I won’t make you do that either. I always end up with burned calves if I get carried away too much.”

“Agreed.” Jack chuckled in reminiscence to a particular evening not long ago and Nathan slapped him lightly.

“Stop laughing at me and think.”

“Well there isn’t much choice. Doggy style or we both kneeling. And as this is your first ride, we really should do it kneeling. It gives me the possibility to stroke and tease you freely to take your mind from other things and I can’t go too deep.”

Nathan’s forehead crinkled deep in thoughts, until he finally offered: “You’re shorter than me.”

Jack laughed out loud at that. Although he did have a good idea what his beloved scientist was talking about, the obviously not intended pun couldn’t go without a comment:

“Nope. Definitely not. You told me so on several occasions.”

Nathan blushed at that and defended himself: “I was talking about height, not length, idiot.”

“I love you too, Nathan.”

Nathan rolled his eyes: “I just meant that your legs are a little bit shorter than mine, so the position would probably work.”

“So that’s a yes?” Jack sounded eager, which he couldn’t completely hide behind his poker face.

“Yes.” Nathan scrambled to his knees and turned his back to Jack, while the sheriff opened his bedside drawer to look for some needed necessaries.

Back on the back he helped Nathan to find a relaxed position, in which they both could stay longer without hurting, as Jack wasn’t going to rush this. The sheriff took a moment to admire the view in front of him: He was terribly attracted to Nathan’s physic alone, even if he forgot about the rest. He was really in good shape with just the right amount of well built muscles on all the right places. His morning runs also gave him a nice skin color, which made Jack look ghostly white in comparison. His legs, on which he was kneeling, were pushed apart, to give Jack access while his hands rested firmly on his thighs. 

Jack finally tore his eyes away from the enticing sight and got down to work. He grabbed for the lube and squeezed a great deal of it on his right hand, where he warmed it up. He was really grateful that S.A.R.A.H. provided them with a staggering variety to choose from, so this day he’d decided for a brand, which was not only edible but also fluid enough to get used for massages. So instead of just going directly in for the kill, he started slow with minty touches on the spine at his lower back. 

He knew, Nathan was very sensitive there, as he’d learned in the past, when he’d offered a massage after an especially busy day. Sure enough Nathan groaned his approval at the sure touches and his tense muscles visibly relaxed. After a while Jack continued his trail down on Nathan’s buttocks, massaging them oh so gently and very skillfull. 

He squeezed some more Lube on his hand and worked himself down to the backside of Nathan’s thighs, digging in. When Nathan finally started moaning under his breath Jack knew he could proceed to the next step. He slightly pulled the most tempting cheeks apart to bare the hidden entrance there. 

Nathan’s muscles tensed slightly, but as nothing more serious happened he decided for a first brush of fingers against… and nearly got his wrist broken, as Nathan mewled very unmanly and hopped away, breaking contact.

Nathan turned around, his shoulders sagged and a very embarrassed look on his face. “I’m sorry.”

Jack hurried to reassure him. “We really don’t need to do it, if you don’t want to…”  
“But I want to… I’m just nervous.” Nathan looked crestfallen.

“We should get you to relax. What… I don’t know… what do you think about a scotch or two? Just to help you relax?”

“Why, Sheriff Carter, are you trying to get me drunk to have your wicked ways with me?” Nathan joked, overplaying his insecurities. Jack played along, waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner: “Why not, if it helps me to get laid…”

“Okay, fine. IF you insist…”

Jack grabbed for the towel, Nathan had used earlier and practically ran downstairs to get the drinks. He was back in no time, a tumbler and one glass filled with ice in his hand.  
Actually it was a waste to do so, but for the first time in his life Nathan didn’t savor the taste of the scotch much. Instead he just downed it in one go, refilling the glass just to empty it too. As he tried to grab for a third Jack shook his head.

“I’m trying to get you relaxed not nauseous. This will have to do.”

Nathan grimaced but didn’t contradict as he let Jack put the alcohol away again. The scientist was feeling warm already, as he wasn’t used to drink that much alcohol in such a short time. 

“I think we can give it another try, Jack.”

“Are you sure? Don’t you want to…” but he got interrupted by Nathan: “Please don’t start arguing now. Just do it.”

Jack nodded and helped Nathan back to resume their earlier positions. He considered trying another massage but decided against it. Instead he warmed another amount of lube and directly went for Nathan’s opening again. To his surprise Nathan tensed, but only shortly and then forced himself to relax again. Obviously the alcohol was starting to work. He used his middle finger to massage the tight ring of muscle while he reached around to fist Nathan’s only half hard erection back to hardness. To his surprise he managed to do that within a few moments, before he decides for a first breach. Just as his finger finally pops past the ring of muscle he bits lightly in Nathan’s shoulder blade, a move the scientist always appreciated. And this time was no exception.

“You good?” Nathan tensed again, but didn’t draw away.

“Yeah, just feels weird and full.”

"‘It’ll go away, you’ll see.”

“I’m not fully persuaded about that yet.” Nathan actually found the courage to joke, so Jack decided to go for a little more action. He pumped the digit in and out, mimicking the movement with his fist. Nathan broke a light sweat and started moaning under his breath, while he stayed as relaxed as he could manage. Taking that as a good sign, Jack got some mo rube and tried for two fingers.

Nathan tensed but kept his ground and was rewarded with the most dazzling feeling he’d ever experienced as his prostate got touched for the very first time inside him.  
“Holy shit!” he exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Jack: “Why did you never tell me?” he accused panting, as Jack repeated the movement over and over, making him feel dizzy with want.

“Did you think I was making fun when I begged you to do me harder in just that angle? Of course it feels good… why do you think men have been doing this for centuries?”  
Jack started in on the preparation in earnest, as he scissored his fingers, opening him wide.

“I… don’t… know… birth control…?”

Jack rolled his eyes. His lover was even in bed a pragmatic son of a bitch. It just figured. 

“I don’t think it was such a hardship for them. Do you think you can take more?”

“Yes.” Nathan hissed as Jack instantly pulled his fingers back. He wiped them on the discarded towel and prepared himself by ripping the condom package open and rolling the bright yellow thing over his erection. Before preparing to enter though, he couldn’t stop himself from diving in for some licks across Nathan’s spine, were sweat was beading in anticipation of things to come.

Nathan shuddered, when ghe finally felt something slick and hard pause at his entrance and the now newly slicked up hand returned to his trembling dick. He didn’t know where to put his hands, so he grabbed with one the biceps of the arm around him, and the other searched for Jack’s thigh, kneeling behind him.

Jack grunted his approval to the contact and buried his nose in Nathan’s sweaty curls at his neck.

“Relax.” He hissed, while he slowly pushed forward and Nathan was for one second a hundred percent sure he wouldn’t be able to stand it. He tensed up all over, but at least had the sense to not pull away, although his face was a grimace of pain.

“Hurts!” he finally grunted out and Jack instantly stopped the movement.

“Shh, it’ll go away. Just breathe and try to push me out!”

“How can you make it look so easy, when it’s that difficult?” Nathan whined, not relaxing at all.

“That’s because I love it when you fuck me. I want to feel you as part of me, inside me. It makes me feel whole.”

The easy admittance baffled Nathan, who’d always thought of this as some kind of sacrifice to make from the passive partner. It sure felt as one to him now, all pleasure of his prostate clearly forgotten now.

“But…”

“Shh, just do as I say for once now, will you?” Jack whispered right into his ear as he tried to massage Nathan’s rapidly shrinking erection back to hardness.

And for once, Nathan just did. Perhaps it was, because of Jack’s easy admittance, perhaps because of his bad conscious. He’d probably never know, but Nathan just started to breathe deeply and push against the intruder. 

To the scientist’s utter surprise, it did work. The hard cock nearly buried itself fully to the hilt, just as he kept pushing and breathing, with Jack staying as still as he could, only murmuring encouragements and words of affection into his ear.

“You all right?” Jack asked after another pause, his balls resting now firmly against Nathan’s backside.

Nathan nodded and added: “Start moving!”

He felt Jack nod into his neck right as Jack started slowly rocking his hips, going slowly, letting him adjust to the new feeling. He wouldn’t have needed to bother that much though, as already the third movement inside made Nathan see stars again. Jack chuckled in his lover’s curls as he listened to the track of mumbled curses, as he repeated the movement more forcefully. The scientist’s body grew more relaxed from second to second, so Jack finally stopped fisting his now leaking cock to grab the man at his hips to steady him as he started to pound into him harder.

“Oh yesss… more…” Nathan hissed, matching every thrust with his hips now, urging Jack on more and more.

“Touch yourself!” Jack commanded, feeling how quickly they both were getting closer to the edge. 

Nathan’s hand flew to his cock, so as if he’d forgotten he was sensitive there too, just to let his hands blur with speed. They both couldn’t decide anymore who did which grunts and moans, even as they tried to keep it down for Zoe’s behalf. They didn’t succeed though and couldn’t have cared less at the moment.

Nathan finally reached his orgasm in a silent cry, going totally still and spending himself in four quick spurts, while one of them even reached his shoulders. Jack followed him behind instantly, as soon as Nathan’s muscles tensed around him in pleasure, milking his cock in a very sweet torture. 

They both collapsed in a heap on the bedding, panting harshly and holding on to each other for dear life. They didn’t quite pass out, but they weren’t that far away from it, as they tried to catch their breath.

“Hey, you still alive?” Jack finally asked his lover poking him in his ribs.

“Stop it! And no, I’m not. I think you actually killed me.”

“Are you hurting?” Jack possessively stroked Nathan’s flank and buttocks, real concern shining in his eyes.

“No. Just a little bit tender.”

“It will be hell tomorrow.” Jack pointed out reasonably. He knew from experience after all.  
Nathan shrugged. “Probably.” He admitted adding “I’ll deal with it tomorrow.”

The scientist yawned getting comfortable for a decent sleep, but Jack didn’t have that luxury yet. Usually this was Nathan’s work though, so he didn’t mind that much. He rolled the condom of, discarded it and grabbed for the towel to wipe them at least dry if not clean. Nathan hummed his appreciation and obediently lifted his limbs to assist in Jack’s work.

But when Jack just didn’t stop Nathan realized, even through his hazy mind, that something wasn’t right yet with his lover: “What is it?”

“Nothing.”

Nathan would have rolled his eyes, but that would have meant opening them. Instead he just took a deep breath before commanding: “Just spill it! I wanna get some sleep, Jack.”

“Will we do that again?”

Jack sounded so insecure that Nathan did open his eyes to look at his lover. A faint blush had crept on his cheeks and he looked very nervous.

“Do you think I’m stupid?”

That made Jack look at him in surprise: “Of course not.”

“Well, why do you think then I wouldn’t want to do that again? I would be very stupid not to, now that I know how great it makes you feel.”

“So I did okay?” Nathan blinked in surprise. He would never have expected so much insecurity in his lover.

“Of course you did. Are you fishing for compliments?”

And then his genius brain came up with an insight he hoped he was totally wrong with:  
“How exactly did your marriage end?”

The painful look on Jack’s face told Nathan enough for a lifetime and got him angry within seconds.

“Your ex-wife didn’t tell you, you were a bad lover, right? She wouldn’t be that cruel to you.”

Jack shrugged, trying for indifference and not meeting his eyes.

“The divorce didn’t exactly go smoothly. You fight… sometimes you say things you don’t mean…”

“That’s why you let me top right from the beginning? It always puzzled me, as you so desperately need to be in control of everything else. That’s why you didn’t want anybody to know, so when this went sour you hoped for a smooth separation.”  
Jack shrugged again, looking very unhappy.

“Jack?” No reaction.

“Love, look at me!” Jack did, something like defiance in his eyes, which made Nathan smile fondly. He sat up on the bed and softly stroked Jacks face with his thumb and forefinger.

“If I wouldn’t trust you and if I wouldn’t want to be with you, I’d never let you top me. I know I can be an asshole when hurt by someone I love, but I promise you, despite all our fighting, this won’t end this easily. I really want to make this work. I can’t promise you not to fight with you. I wouldn’t be me and I would be lying. But please never ever forget this: I think you are a very caring and wonderful man, who’s a good lover and an excellent partner to me. Even if this doesn’t work out as we both wish it to, I want you to always remember that.”

Jack was by now openly staring at his lover, his eyes wide, his mouth open in delighted surprise. He finally managed to pull himself together to break into the broadest and most shining smile the scientist had ever seen adore his lover’s handsome features. Then he stated solemnly: “I promise.” Before pulling Nathan in a bone crushing hug, that knocked all breath out of his lungs.

“Thank you, Nathan.”

“You’re welcome.” 

Nathan stroked Jack’s scalp for a while, before he let himself fall back on the back, taking his lover down with him. Jack didn’t release him for a second, just snuggled into his ribs and obviously tried to find a comfortable position beside him for sleep. Nathan couldn’t have cared less as his own eyes were drifting close again, the stress of the day and their intense session earlier making him sleepy again.

Just when Jack’s breath was evening out Nathan couldn’t resist temptation anymore and he chuckled into his lover’s hair:

“Of course I’ll kill you, if you ever tell a soul I said that, right?”

The answering chuckle, he earned for that, followed him into the first peaceful slumber, which he’d had for weeks.

…

Endless End

Finished 14th June 2010


End file.
